Asura Senju
Appearance Height: 7'0" Weight: 186 lbs Hair: Asura has short light-gray-ish/white-ish/silver hair that is generally hanging in front of his face or is spiked hair. The sides of his hair, around the ears is shaved. But recently it has been dyed smokey grey. Eyes: Bright Purple General Appearance: Asura is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short hair that was once white but was dyed a different colour. With Asura's new look, his once white hair is now smoky grey, and instead of spiking forward it is going off to the side a little, with the chance of it staying down. Asura tends to brush his hair to keep it this way, otherwise it ruins the new look that Asura had put so much effort into. He wears a tight black shirt that has short sleeves and reaches to the mid-section of the neck. Over his shirt he wears a blood red hoodie, the sleeves are cut short to keep them at a similar level to the shirt below. Over the hoodie and the shirt is a strange vest with a dark beige colour, it have five straps, one around each shoulder and three around the waist. Over his whole outfit he wears a pure white jacket, long sleeved but rolled up to the elbow with a red circle on each shoulder, within the circle is a white symbol, showing the Konohagakure Symbol in the centre. Asura also wear black leather gloves that are designed for comfort in battle, they allow his fingers to move freely while still keeping a tightly fit look. He wears long baggy black trousers with a belt hidden under his blood red hoodie. Covering his feet all the way up to just below the knee, Asura wears dark grey/navy bluish leather boots, again, designed for comfort during battle. Over his left leg, at the thigh, is a dark grey/navy bluish leather strap with a holster to hold Asura's Kunai, going down the side of the strap is Asura's head band that he placed there, fitting it perfectly, keeping it from being scratched or damaged during battle and keeping his new look. Personality Personality: He keeps to himself most of the time and when around anyone he hides his true feelings, he is slightly shy around women; he helps anyone who asks for the help. He is very intelligent and tries to hide it with his true nature. When in a fight he is very aggressive and extremely vicious no matter whom he fights however he tries to not harm any girls. He is more of a romantic olden day's type, tries to act like a knight in shining Armour and whenever someone is hurt, that hasn't been an annoyance towards him, and he will attempt to help. If he shows his true feelings to someone, it means that they're special to him, one way or another. However there is his other-side, that was created from the pain of knowing the innocent were lost, this side was cruel, sadistic and it didn't care for anyone or anything. It made his careless in battle, like a berserk state, he'd block out the pain, focusing on his anger, the thoughts of ending those who don't care for the sanctity of life so that he could protect it. His cares would shift to wrath, his mind stained with blood lust in combat, to spill it, not to drink it. This was both his greatest weakness and strength that his personality gave. Likes: Asura has always had a love for fighting, this also supported his great love for Chess and any-other form of Strategy game, testing his mind as much as possible. His love for fighting was mainly because of the thrill, the thought that he could change a person, that he could connect to someone, to understand them through combat, that made him love Fighting. As he played more and more strategy games he grew to love gaming in general, playing games with others, crushing opponents or gracefully accepting defeat all while playing with only one thing in mind: Fun. As he grew older his father showed him both new and old technology, bring about a love for new age equipment while learning the older versions. Dislikes: Asura may have loved fighting but it also held a great hatred within him, this was because of those who used it for war, to cause evil, to bring the needless death of innocent lives, something he vowed he would never do. In his life he has been told lies, and even he lied at some point, which made him realize just how painful it is, instead of just hurting him, someone lying to him would make him furious, making it hard for him to control his emotions. He always hated those who picked on others, stealing and hurting the weak because they cannot defend themselves, Asura wants to change that, to protect the weak from that torture. Motivations: When Asura was little he made a vow to his family, his father, mother, sister and brother that he would get stronger to protect them from what horrors the world might unleash, so he can keep them from harm, to heal them when sick and to guard them with his very life. People like the fourth and first Hokage, people with good in their heart, who would save others rather then themselves, who wouldn't take life without reason, those are the people who keep Asura motivated, knowing that they exist is what gives him the strength needed to venture forward as a Ninja. Fears: Asura's greatest fear is his family's death, that they might die, that they might see the horror living within him, the other side. One of his fears is that his friends might die, at any time, which would make him fight harder to prevent but if it has happened, it would break him. He is scared that maybe a great threat would come and kill the innocents of this world, that the threat cannot be stopped and that it would end all life as known. But one of his fears that has always haunted him, is his fear of Spiders, he would likely squash one on sight or, if it is abnormally large, he'd run, for reasons even he doesn't know. History Asura is one of the descendent of the Senju Clan, on his father's side. Asura was born in the Hidden Leaf Village where he spent most of his younger life training with his father, Nero Senju and his younger brother, Cero Senju. Asura's father's best friend was known to them as Zeou Kai, he traveled with Nero, learning and battling great foes however after his friend vanished, he decided to leave the life of traveling to the future generations, however once Asura was born he realized that being a Ninja wouldn't be the best course of action for his son. Once Asura reached five years of age he asked his father to train him in the art of the Ninja, his father refused however he begged and pleaded to his father, promising to bring honor to the family name, to be strong and protect all of his beloved friends. Nero submitted and gave his son permission, starting the training of the children, teaching them in the art of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. When Asura was six years of age, his little sister was born, Yuki Senju. Asura and his little brother kept training with their father, learning all sorts of techniques using the Wood Release, the two brothers made a deal with each other that they would keep each other alive, to save each other when danger would come around. As Asura grew, he found new ways to love life, however fighting was his favourite way. Be both loved and hated fighting, loving the thrill of battle, loving the weapons and techniques he had learned to wield over time. But he hated how some used fighting for evil, hated how innocent lives were taken, how no one really seemed to care, but he did, and that changed him, it made another side of him, a sadistic, unforgiving side that became potent as anger pumped through his veins, unleashing his wrath. Asura knew exactly the way to use this side of him, to use it when nothing else can be done, when it is a life or death situation. Cero, just a year younger then his brother decided to open a shop, selling books, while Asura joined up to become a Ninja, to follow his family's tradition. He is the first in his house hold to decide this, even his father wouldn't follow the path, but Asura chose to for more, to become stronger and faster to protect his family and what remains of his Clan. Powers & Abilities & Attacks